


An Accidental Confession

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Swearing, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil and Remus are relaxing together after a day at school, when Remus confesses something neither of them expected.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	An Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I wrote this based on a prompt by Blu over on the big bang discord server, so you can blame them for this entirely. Had a great time writing it tho, so thank you <3 Their tumblr url is @pattonkittysquad2, yeet.  
> Anyway this was just be practising writing dukexiety, but I hope y’all enjoy ^^

Virgil spread his legs out across the bed as he ran his fingers through Remus' hair. He hadn't exactly planned for this to happen, but it wasn't his fault that Remus had his head laid on his stomach, in the perfect position for Virgil to play with his hair. And Remus didn't seem to be objecting, so Virgil saw no reason to stop. Maybe asides from the fact that his brain wouldn't stop screaming because Remus was so close.

He was rambling on about something, Virgil was pretty sure. He wasn't quite paying attention. For the last hour or so since they arrived back at Virgil's place, Virgil had been scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, mostly looking at aesthetics and reblogging the occasional piece of art. This wasn't the first time they had done this, of course. Remus came round after school almost very day, and if he didn't he was often on call to Virgil for several hours, but...

Christ, they had never been this close. He supposed that Remus was just exhausted, or something. Tired. Exam season was coming up soon, and whilst Remus wasn't exactly a brilliant student, Virgil knew that he tried his best in his studies, and exam stress was definitely beginning to get to him. To get to both of them.

So nights like this was good. Nights where they didn't have to worry about school, where they could just lie together and be at peace. Remus was letting out his thoughts and emotions and Virgil was just relaxing.

"So then I just stab the guy, right? And-"

Oh. That didn't sound great. What was Remus talking about again?

"-then another monster comes round the corner, and at this point I've got basically no weapons and I'm completely fucked, y'know?"

Ah. A video game, probably. Remus did play a lot of those, Virgil noticed. Horror games particularly. Virgil himself wasn't a massive fan - he was a big fan of sleeping at night, not really a fan of staying up and staring at the door in case a horrible beast burst threw and ate off his face.

"-but of course I'm gonna keep going, because I gotta rescue my true love or whatever, right? Like, if you were stuck in a tower obviously I'd come and save you, so it wasn't really a question-"

Virgil froze. He stared at his phone screen for a second, vision blurring slightly, before he blinked and glanced down at Remus.

"Sorry, what did you just say?" he asked.

Remus smirked. "I tore the guys arm off and blood splattered everywhere," he repeated, proudly.

"No, uh, before that."

He frowned. "Before... Oh. Right." He sat up, readjusting himself to sit cross legged. "You mean about you being stuck in a tower?"

Virgil nodded, slowly.

"Yeah, I probably fantasise about that a little too much, I think Roman's a bad influence on me."

Virgil tried his best to remain calm. "D-Did you mean that other thing you said, though?"

Remus hummed. "What other thing?"

"You... You implied that you love me?"

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh, shit, did I?"

"Kinda?"

"Is... Is that okay?" he asked, moving his legs so they hung off the bed. "It's okay if it isn't. I mean, I do kinda think of you like that, but I understand if you don't, like it's fine, I-"

Virgil's thoughts exploded in a million different directions. Was Remus really saying what he thought he was saying? Was... Was this a confession of love, or something? Was this what Virgil had been waiting for, for so long, what he hadn't even thought he'd been waiting for?

Maybe he had known it. All those nights that the two had spent together, laughing and playing and sharing secrets. All those years where it was just the two of them, protecting each other, looking out for each other, taking on the world together. All of those hugs they had shared, the tears they had shed, the smiles they had traded. And now...

"Oh, God, sorry, I'm freaking you out now-"

Virgil shut him up by pressing their lips together and all of a sudden things began to make sense. In that moment, their hearts intertwined as one, beating in sync. Remus melted into Virgil, reaching his arms around his shoulders and kissing back. It was passionate, verging on aggressive, as they made up for all those years lost.

And when Virgil finally pulled away, he looked at Remus, staring back in shock. That look just made him panic again.

"Sorry, was that too-" 

"Don't apologise," Remus said, moving closer to Virgil. "I just wasn't-"

"I feel the same way," Virgil blurted out, immediately turning a bright shade of pink a few moments later.

Remus giggled. "Wow, really? I never would've guessed-"

"Shut up," Virgil grumbled, shoving him playfully. "I... God, I didn't even realise it until just now."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah... H-How long have you-"

"Years," Remus said. "Since... Remember that time we went exploring in the woods and found that stone wall?"

Virgil nodded. "We climbed it and I fell off. I got a cut on my knee, it was bleeding for days..."

"That's when I first figured it out," Remus said. "The thought of losing you made me realise that I wanted to be with you, all the time. I-It was silly, because it was hardly a fall, you were fine, but... We were young."

"That- That was, like, five years ago, though," Virgil said.

"Yup." Remus smirked. "I was waiting."

For a moment longer, the two just stared at each other, until Virgil burst into laughter. He wasn't sure why - maybe he was just happy, or maybe it was something about Remus' smile. He threw his arms around Remus again and pulled him in for a hug, returning to scrolling into his phone, just happy that he understood what was so special about the two of them now.

"So, does this make us boyfriends?" Remus asked.

"Eh, I wouldn't put a label on it yet," Virgil said.

"But do I get to kiss you?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
